Standard
The Standard personality comes as default with every girlfriend. She's polite, she's kind, she's everything at once! She'll get angry, get happy and get sad, just like anybody else. She's perfectly... Standard! Special Job: Dialogue Chat * What a nice day. It is fun to talk indoors, but how about going out for a walk today? *I want to go with you and see the fall leaves. I want to relax out in nature. *I get tired if I study for too long... Is it okay if I take a break? *Somehow you look kind of tired. It will take a toll on your body if you work too hard. You'd better take a break. * * * * Conversations *Am I... short? **You have big hands. When I compare yourself to me I just feel so small. *Girlfriend: I want to go for a walk. I'll be happy just to see all the fallen leaves on the trail. **too cold... **up warm! ***Player: The breeze is a bit chilly in the fall, so let's put on a jacket! ****Girlfriend: Okay, I'll put on a jacket... Thank you for worrying about me. *What kind of constellations can we see during fall? **The most famous is... ***Player: The most famous one is Pegasus. ****Pegasus...! Wow that sounds really great... Would you like to go and look for it with me? **There's just so many... *Girlfriend Do you know what day it is today? Huh... What day is it?? Is it some kind of anniversary day? Girlfriend ...Today is the day you said you would go somewhere with me. ... Ohh, really?... Did I really make that promise... Girlfriend Wow, I can't believe you forgot what you said! Sorry, sorry. Where were did you want to go? Girlfriend Well if you don't remember then it's a secret. Follow me. ...Ohh, okay. Then I'll follow your lead. Girlfriend .......................... I'm home. The movie was good. Girlfriend I agree, it was a really fun movie! ..... But... Did I promise that I was going to watch a movie with you...? Girlfriend ... Actually I didn't make any promises... You were saying that you wanted to watch a movie before... Huh? You remember that!?... I'm touched. Girlfriend Yes. Today is the last day the movie was playing... So I might have been a little too anxious to go. But I'm happy if you're. * * * Talk * I want to eat some delicious foods. * Your outfit is so cute! * Are you feeling hungry too, Girlfriend? * I hope the weather is good tomorrow. * Player is such a kind person. * I would love a new outfit... * You're so cute, Girlfriend. * Are you going out somewhere? * I want to eat some delicious foods. * Is Player a kind person? * I read a really interesting book recently. Event Dialogue Theme Park Date *What do you want to ride first, Player? We can go on whichever you want! *This place is filled with mirrors. Ah, look! I can see so many of you, Player! *Those giant, spinning swings look very fun. I bet they feel very different to a regular park swing. *The drop ride was so much fun. That feeling in your stomach when it free-falls is really something. *Look, that rabbit is giving out balloons to everyone. Maybe I could ask for two... *I think the stand over there is selling crepes and churros. Shall we take a break and eat? *That Ferris wheel is so big. I bet there's a beautiful view of the park from the top. *I want to ride the pumpkin carriage on the merry-go-round... but the unicorn looks fun too.